


kairos

by percyrashid (niewanyin)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Inexperienced rapist, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Nico di Angelo, Time Travel, Underage Rape/Non-con, guilty rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/percyrashid
Summary: Nico arrives in the past to fulfill his greatest wish.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179
Collections: Nonconathon 2020, Percy Jackson





	kairos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the fic.

Nico should feel guilty about how young Percy looks next to him, but he can't bring himself to actually stop. By his calculations, this is two months before they met, when he was getting adjusted to Westover Hall with his sister, still alive and well and happy. There is a big part of him that itches over the fact that he can save her, that he can find her and protect her, but he knows that now is not the right time. He ended up in the past because of a misguided spell, sent to give him his greatest wish, and risking his sister's happiness is not it.

He knows now that she was truly happy as a Hunter of Artemis, that it was something that she wanted. He wishes that he could have told her that when she was actually alive and before him, hug her and tell her that he's proud that she's his sister. He is not going to let her die, but he will make sure that she achieves her dream before he cuts in.

Nico was originally planning on doing nothing more than sticking to the shadows for the next few months, but he didn't anticipate running into Percy here, as a fourteen year old that had no knowledge of what the future would bring or the person he would become.

He didn't expect him to look so innocent, without the burden of the world on his shoulders, and Nico cannot believe that Percy ever looked so young. Nico is twenty himself now, and he has tried so long to get over his crush, but seeing him now, he realizes how futile it was. He never got over Percy. He never stopped wanting him. He cannot stop himself from sitting down next to Percy on the park bench as Percy struggles through his classes, a frown on his face as he attempts to parse the dry history book.

The October afternoon has a chill, and Percy is only wearing a thin jacket, shivering as he tries to ignore it, yet not seeing how that makes his focus worse. He's just trying to get through it on pure stubbornness as he ignores the man sitting next to him, looking him over.

Percy was very pretty, even at this young age. Big green eyes and long black hair, smooth tan skin and a body that promises to be tall and lean one day, old desire stirs in Nico's body. He fights it back, because now isn't the time for it.

"You look cold," he eventually says. And Percy rolls his eyes, but he pulls his jacket around him even tighter, so Nico takes it as agreement. "Wear a warmer jacket next time." He bites his lip, and then blows ahead. "Let me get you something warm to drink." He has an endless fountain of money in his credit card, though how he ended up with it and who's money it actually is a question that he doesn't want to know the answer too.

Percy looks at him, but he's always been so trusting and hopeful, willing to see the best in everyone even as he hides it under three different levels of sarcasm. He nods in agreement as Nico stands up.

*

It happens again and again and again. Percy keeps on studying at that bench, at least trying to, always with a jacket that never seems to be warm enough even though each jacket looks warmer and warmer every time he sees him. It's after the fifth time that Nico realizes that Percy is starting to wait for him to appear, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the twenty-year-old that keeps on giving him free drinks and asks too many questions about his life, is too interested about his safety that a regular stranger should be. Percy thinks his name is Nick and that he's studying the classics at a college that Percy hasn't yet realized that he doesn't actually know the name of.

He doesn't know why, when Percy has always seemed to be so street-smart and worldly, but he doesn't question it too much. He supposes that perhaps he reminds Percy of Luke, and the comparison unsettles him too much to allow himself to consciously go down that line of thinking. He simply shows up every few days, the tenth time with the hot chocolate already in his hand and Percy's smile lights up like the city sky at night, and Nico feels the breath knocked out of him.

*

From there, it only grows deeper. He goes from the other side of the bench to right next to Percy, looking down at the teenager and finding any excuse to touch him. He's creeping closer and closer to the Percy that Nico first met, but while his thoughts before were taken by how strong and brave the older boy was, right now all he can see is the innocent and kind child.

From there, it only grows deeper. He goes from the other side of the bench to right next to Percy, looking down at the teenager and finding any excuse to touch him. He's creeping closer and closer to the Percy that Nico first met, but while his thoughts before were taken by how strong and brave the older boy was, right now all he can see is the innocent and kind child.

It's so strange what a decade can do to someone.

He loses track of how many times he's met Percy on that bench, but before he knows it, it's late November and Percy says that his mother is going to Boston for a weekend, to visit friends she hasn't seen in years.

"She asked me if I wanted to go," Percy says, his dancing as he talks about his mother's joy, "but Cindy isn't married and doesn't have kids and I don't want to cramp their style. Besides, I'm fourteen, I'll be fine alone in my apartment for two days."

He nudges Nico with his shoulder and looks at him with wide and trusting eyes. "Hey, do you want to come over?"

Nico should say no. He's already fucked over the timeline enough.

He smiles. "I would love to."

*

He arrives at the Jackson's apartment at eight since Sally was scheduled to leave at six, and Nico doesn't want to run into her. He doesn't . . . he doesn't know what he's going to do tonight. He hopes that he can control himself, but he doubts that he can, because Percy is dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair wet from the shower and smelling of the green apples that must be his shampoo. He's beautiful, and Nico is not a good man.

Percy is excited and eager and Nico realizes, to his shock, desperate for his approval. He wants Nico to be impressed by him, because as far as he knows Nico is an older boy deigning to be friends with him, his first friend that isn't a demigod or connected to gods in anyway in years, and if Nico were a better man, he would stop it now, but he  _ can't _ .

He can't stop himself from sitting right next to Percy as he starts up the tv show, some anime about a death god and a book that he can't bring himself to care about when he can just keep staring at Percy. He can't think of what to do with his hands when Percy puts his feet up in his lap without even thinking about it, and the only thing Nico can do is curl a hand around his ankle and think about their height difference now, their size difference. Percy is not small, but he's fourteen and as such, Nico towers over him.

It's midnight when Percy's eyes start drooping, his head falling onto the side of the couch, his arms curled underneath him, and Nico doesn't even think before he sweeps Percy up in his arms and carries him to his room.

Percy whines as he sets him down on the bed, his hand gripping Nico's shirt, and Nico still as he looks down at him, his heart beating so fast it feels like a drum. He wants Percy. He wants him so much that he can feel it burning in his heart as he looks down and  _ wants _ . Percy's eyes are closed and he probably doesn't even realize what he's doing, but Nico doesn't care.

It's permission enough for him.

He bends down to capture Percy's lips with his, drawing out a tight gasp from him as Nico's hands circle his waist, pulling Percy close to him. He peeks up at Percy to see wide green eyes looking down in shock and confusion. But he doesn't stop Nico, or push him back. He allows Nico to kiss him just like he's always dreamed, and it's all the permission that Nico needs.

Nico slides in between Percy's legs and wraps them around his own body, tilting his hips up so he can sneak his hands underneath Percy's back, running his hands up and down the tan muscles that are starting to grow on the body. He's starting to become the man that Nico knows, but right now, he truly is the boy that he fell in love with.

He knows that he should lift himself off of Percy and run out of this room right now, out of this apartment, out of this time, but he can't.

He dips a hand underneath Percy's sweatpants band, running his hand down one of the smooth cheeks, grinding his hips down onto Percy, feeling his cock slowly begin to stiffen while Nico realizes that his own is rock hard. His fingers dance to that tight hole, rubbing the outside of it as Percy bucks up, biting Nico's lips as he pulls back, whines erupting from his throat as he tightens his legs around Nico. He knows that he can't just plunge into Percy as much as he wants to, but he knows who he is, the entire reason he was able to come to this time.

He brought the lube.

The hand rubbing against Percy leaves, reaching around to Nico's back pocket to grab the lube. He pulls back to squeeze it out and coat his fingers, but he has to stop to look at Percy, so young and innocent with his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy.

He's so incredibly beautiful, and Nico has to have him.

He gets to work, coating his fingers and then sinking one into the second knuckle in minutes, Percy's gasp lighting his blood on fire. There's an edge of pain to it, but Nico bends down and presses a kiss to his lips, to swallow the sounds and to let him know that everything is okay even if that's a lie. Nico has never done this before himself, they're losing their virginities to each other, and he only has the porn he's watched and his own dreams as a guide.

He adds a second one, scissoring the fingers desperately in the hopes it will make Percy looser more quicker, because he's so fucking tight beneath him and Nico feels like he's going to rub his dick raw if he starts to fuck him now.

He knows this is wrong, but he doesn't actually want it to be painful.

It ends up being three fingers before he thinks that he can fuck into Percy's body, pulling down both their pants while Percy just looks up at him in wide-eyed confusion, his hands on Nico's biceps, loosely curling around them as he frowns. Nico doesn't give him a chance to reconsider, because he knows that if Percy says stop, he will. But he doesn't want to, so he doesn't let Percy have the chance, hooking one of his legs over Nico's shoulder and slowly pushing in.

Percy tilts his head back as short gasps leave him, pleasure and pain crossing his face at the same time, but he doesn't say stop and it's all Nico needs before he begins fucking him in earnest, driving his cock into the lithe body underneath him, taking it and controlling it like he's dreamed about for years.

He doesn't make it slow or as gentle as he wants, because he doesn't have it in him at the moment, he doesn't want to be slow and gentle at this very moment even though in the abstract he does want Percy beneath him as puddle of arousal and need that only Nico can relieve through soft caresses and gentle kisses, but this is not that Percy.

And he doesn't want to lie about what that is, even as he comes inside of Percy, closing his eyes as he feels Percy begin to shake with tears underneath him, his own cock hard and pressed against Nico's stomach, and it only takes him wrapping his hand around it for Percy to come, painting his chest white as he sobs, managing to push Nico away as he tries to pull him closer, his face a beautiful painting of tears and anger and confusion.

Nico just stares, sitting on Percy's bed as he watches his come slide out of him, and then he's pulling his pants back up as he struggles to stand up, and then he's walking out of the apartment, unaware of where he's going or what's happening in his mind in the moments that he's not remembering.

He ends up back in his hotel room, a knot in his throat as he realizes what he just did and the havoc he might have just wrecked on the timeline, before there's a hook in his stomach and he feels a pull much like the one that brought him here, and he can't help but wonder about the Percy that he's going back to.

(A month later, Percy sees Nico di Angelo smile and freezes as he thinks about the man and his bedroom and the pain of it not hurting at all.)

(Three months ago, Percy saw Nico looking at him out of the corner of his eye and the pieces fit together so suddenly it's a wonder that he didn't fall to his knees in despair.)


End file.
